warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlfur
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Owlfur |senior warrior=Owlfur |mate=Softwing |mentor=Unknown |app=Willowbreeze |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Owlfur is a sleek-furred, brown-and-white tom with a white-splashed muzzle, and a small head. Owlfur was a warrior of RiverClan under Hailstar's and Crookedstar's leaderships in the forest territories. He mentored Willowbreeze, and became mates with Softwing. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Owlfur is a RiverClan warrior. :As Talltail and Barkface go to retrieve sweet-sedge from Brambleberry, Owlfur, Ottersplash, and Rippleclaw glare at them, and Talltail recognizes them from Gatherings prior. Owlfur adds that he recommended for them to step out of the river, unless they desired to be shredded, and he steps forward with his pelt twitching. Barkface explains that a kit of theirs was dying, and Owlfur shows his teeth, asking Barkface why he brought a warrior. He then pads forward, and stops a whisker from Talltail's muzzle, with fishy breath coming from his mouth. :Talltail responds that he is present to protect Barkface, and Owlfur's eyes gleam, before he asks if he admitted to being on enemy territory. Talltail inquires if they had swam the river without noticing, and examines Owlfur's pelt. Piketooth then takes Owlfur, and the others to RiverClan's camp. When they arrive, Rainflower asks why they needed to help WindClan, and Owlfur responds that WindClan had a sick kit, and he prowls beside the reed wall, hackles up. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :Owlfur is a warrior of RiverClan. After the flood, he is with Lakeshine dragging dead wood and bark that had been washed into the clearing. :Owlfur is clustering around Shellheart one morning, waiting to be assigned a patrol. When Oakpaw rescues Softwing from a dog, Owlfur is seen racing into the camp with Shellheart and Oakpaw while Softwing hurries behind them. Softwing announces that the dog nearly got her, and Owlfur brushes against her. He curls his tail protectively over the white warrior's back, claiming that the dog was a whisker away from her tail. When Shellheart begins to explain what happened, Owlfur adds to the story. Oakpaw modestly tells a proud Rainflower that Owlfur, Shellheart, or Softwing would have done the same, but he had gotten there first. When Tanglewhisker asks what happened and where the event occurred, Owlfur says that Oakpaw fought a dog off by the Twolegplace. :Traveling to the Gathering, Owlfur is seen slipping onto the bridge alongside Ottersplash. When Ottersplash bitterly mews that Willowkit and Graykit were stolen, Owlfur pushes through the crowd and lines up beside her. Cedarpelt reminds the two cats that they should calm down and not forget the truce, in which Owlfur narrows his eyes. He sarcastically says that they should forget the truce like Hailstar had forgotten Willowkit and Graykit. :After the Gathering, Hailstar calls a Clan meeting. Owlfur is noted to be pacing beside Piketooth and Ottersplash at the edge of the clearing. When Hailstar announces that RiverClan will be reclaiming Sunningrocks, Owlfur twitches his ears, asking if they were simply going to move the markers again. After the battle, Owlfur and Shellheart are said to have carried a half-conscious Hailstar to Brambleberry's den. :Crookedpaw scents Owlfur as he nears a sedge gap, noting that he, Ottersplash, and Rippleclaw had recently left camp. He is next seen pelting down the slope from WindClan territory with Ottersplash, followed by Rippleclaw and Timberfur. Owlfur then swipes at his WindClan pursuers. When he knocks a warrior back, Owlfur sends another out of the river with a mighty blow. :As Hailstar proceeds to nearly accidentally drown Reedfeather, Owlfur splashes to his leader's side. He tells Hailstar to stop, reasoning that he is killing the warrior. As Hailstar releases Reedfeather, Owlfur tugs at the WindClan warrior's pelt, requesting help. Hailstar darts forward and he helps Owlfur drag Reedfeather to the shore. He is next seen leaning over Reedfeather's limp body, and Owlfur rubs the warrior's chest. After Reedfeather recovers briefly, Owlfur slides into the river, followed by Hailstar, and heads for home. :Owlfur is next seen at the apprentice ceremony of Willowpaw and Graypaw, touching his muzzle to Willowpaw's head, being her mentor. Willowpaw instantly stares excitedly at Owlfur, asking what they are going to do first. :Glancing conspiratorially at Cedarpelt, Cedarpelt purrs as he pads toward Owlfur, announcing that they will be going to the Moonstone. He then says that the apprentices will need herbs, causing Graypaw to screw up her nose. Owlfur tells her that she'd be grateful for them by sunhigh. After the apprentices eat their herbs, Owlfur is seen waiting by the camp entrance beside Cedarpelt and Brightsky. He nods at Willowpaw, asking if she is ready. As the journey begins, Crookedpaw encounters Soot, one of the barn cats from when Crookedpaw had ran away. Cedarpelt warns his apprentice not to be long, and stalks back to the track where Owlfur, Brightsky, and Graypaw are waiting. :Eventually, they approach Mothermouth, and Graypaw asks if they had reached their destination, in which Owlfur replies they had. When Willowpaw catches a rabbit, Crookedpaw stiffens, wondering what Owlfur would say, since RiverClan doesn't eat rabbit, but Owlfur only urges his Clanmates to eat quickly, as the moon had risen. As they reach the Moonstone, Owlfur beckons the three apprentices forward. After Crookedpaw wakes up, Cedarpelt stretches while Owlfur anxiously paces back and forth, ready to leave. :After the journey, it is noted by Timberfur that Owlfur and Brightsky were training Willowpaw and Graypaw by the beech copse. When Willowpaw and Crookedpaw take a walk near the riverbank, Owlfur sighs after Crookedpaw tells him and Cedarpelt that they didn't have to keep up. He proceeds to say to Cedarpelt to leave the apprentices be. After Cedarpelt grumbles about his apprentice and Crookedpaw calls back, Owlfur advises Cedarpelt to not answer, reasoning that all apprentices act like they know everything until they become warriors. He then says that Crookedpaw would grow out of it. :Following Crookedjaw's vigil, Owlfur and Brightsky are asked by Shellheart if they are ready for dawn patrol. While their apprentices wake up, Owlfur is seen picking through the remains of the fresh-kill pile. He is then led out of camp by Shellheart, padding away beside Willowpaw. :At the next Gathering, Owlfur and Brightsky join a group of warriors loudly comparing apprentices. Afterward, Hailstar sends Owlfur and Shellheart to retrieve Beetlenose and Voleclaw, who went to find them. He then races away with the RiverClan deputy. Eventually, Owlfur returns with Shellheart and the two warriors. :The morning after Shimmerpelt kits, Owlfur and Cedarpelt are seen eagerly fidgeting, clearly eager to be out on the sunny morning. Later on, Hailstar calls a patrol to remark Sunningrocks, and Owlfur is among them. As the patrol leaves, Owlfur and Echomist are seen following Rippleclaw and Softwing. He is then placed in Shellheart's patrol, and is later ordered by Hailstar to stay in case ThunderClan arrives. :Before Willowpaw's assessment, she complains that Owlfur never taught her to catch birds. As she improves in her crouch, Graypaw calls to her that Owlfur was ready to begin. While Crookedjaw watches, he sees Owlfur moving between the trees, hiding and keeping low. Crookedjaw then concludes that her was assessing Willowpaw. When she catches a blackbird, Owlfur greets her from behind a bush, praising her. He then tells her that she could release the blackbird. After the apprentices pass, Willowpaw brags that Graypaw had caught the biggest trout that Owlfur had ever seen. :When Hailstar announces that RiverClan would claim more of ThunderClan's territory, Owlfur tips his head, asking if he wanted to capture forest. Hailstar says they would be taking more territory right then, and Owlfur turns his head away, sighing. After the battle, it is noted by Crookedjaw that Owlfur and Cedarpelt had restocked the fresh-kill pile. :After Softwing gains Skypaw as an apprentice, Owlfur teases her, asking if she could handle the young cat. When Softwing responds, he notes that Skypaw was running rings around Cedarpelt. Later on, Owlfur is called to remark Sunningrocks. He is then seen hurrying to the stepping stones with Softwing and Piketooth near the shore. As Mudfur fights Adderfang alone, Owlfur swarms over the edge of Sunningrocks with Softwing and Piketooth. After Mudfur announces he wants to retire as a warrior and train as a medicine cat, Timberfur beckons Owlfur and Rippleclaw forward with his tail. When Shellheart retires, Hailstar calls for Owlfur and a few other warriors to discuss the next deputy. :ThunderClan brings a patrol to the RiverClan camp, resulting in Owlfur and Timberfur to prowl beside the reed bed, their hackles raised. After ThunderClan leaves, Owlfur snarls that RiverClan could beat ThunderClan in a battle. :When Crookedstar, the new leader of RiverClan after Hailstar is killed by a rat, races into camp, yowling that Willowbreeze was expecting his kits, Owlfur jumps to his paws at once, congratulating his leader on the great news. :Later on, Timberfur organizes all of the patrols while Crookedstar grieves for his mate and two lost kits who die of sickness. Owlfur is told by Timberfur to take a patrol, but Timberfur cuts off when he sees Crookedstar. Bluestar's Prophecy :At a Gathering, Owlfur mentions that the Twoleg kits won't come back to RiverClan territory for a while, answering Ottersplash's statement. :Later on, Sunstar leads a patrol to RiverClan's camp, claiming Sunningrocks for ThunderClan. Owlfur, Ottersplash, and Timberfur then tell the ThunderClan patrol that they'll escort them to the border. When Sunstar thanks them, Owlfur spits at Sunstar, reasoning that they were only making sure ThunderClan returned to their own territory. As the patrol leaves, Oakheart appears, asking Owlfur what happened. Owlfur growls that ThunderClan had been making threats, alarming Oakheart. When Sunstar says he is trying to avoid a battle, Owlfur darkly advises the patrol to go home. :Owlfur is later seen on patrol with Oakheart and Ottersplash when Bluefur needs to speak with Oakheart. When she is caught on the territory, Oakheart tells Ottersplash and Owlfur to go tell Crookedstar that ThunderClan was at the border. Owlfur, alongside Ottersplash, dash away into the trees. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Speckletail tells Sunstar her patrol found Owlfur, Ottersplash, and Softwing on Sunningrocks. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :When two young ThunderClan warriors, Dappletail and White-eye, decide to go fishing in the river and White-eye falls in, Owlfur shows up with his leader Hailstar. He asks what in the name of StarClan is going on. He rescues Dappletail first, but she dramatically tells him her Clanmate was still somewhere in the water. His leader calls them mouse-brains under his breath. Owlfur jumps into the river and rescues White-eye. Pinestar and his deputy, Sunfall, show up and punish their warriors. Owlfur suggests letting the younger warriors eat the fish that White-eye had caught, since they were so determined to be RiverClan cats, knowing that they will not like it. The cats each take a bite out of the fish and instantly dislike the taste. Battles of the Clans :Owlfur helps Hailstar regain Fallowtail's kits from WindClan. On the way to the WindClan camp, Owlfur asks if Fallowtail knows of the leader's motives. Hailstar says no, but that she will when they save them. :He attacks the WindClan nursery with Hailstar and Ottersplash. He acts grim and notices they'll have to be lucky against the whole Clan. He is the first to notice and carries the kits to RiverClan. During their escape, Owlfur stops Hailstar from drowning Reedfeather and goes back to help Rippleclaw with his bundle after he safely reaches the RiverClan camp. Kin Members '''Mate:' :Softwing: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Eulenpelzru:Совокрыл (Речное племя)fi:Pöllöturkkifr:Œil de Chouettenl:Uilvachtpl:Sowie Futro Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Redtail's Debt characters